As is known in the art, modern ships often have antenna mounted on a deckhouse. The antenna boresight of ship-mounted antenna needs to be accurately aligned to the ship's Master Reference Coordinate System (MRCS). Antenna boresight alignment has traditionally been done from the ship exterior using optical targets and a theodolite.